Here, Watch This
by loveJLforever
Summary: Or "Five times Wally had to beg a teammate to watch a show with him and the one time they had to beg him." Part 2 of my birthday oneshot palooza thingy. I don't own YJ


**Hey heres numero 2 of my birthday oneshot palooza thingy. Enjoy!**

1) Artemis

"Please!" he begged.  
"Wally, I said no," Artemis said.  
"But Arty-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"-it's an awesome show!" he exclaimed. "I know you'll really love it."  
Artemis and Wally stood in the Cave; the latter begging while the former looked at him skeptically. She took in his desperate look, the way his hair flopped over his forehead, the way beautiful pleading green eyes- wait, beautiful? Where did that come from?  
He really wanted her to go watch his stupid show. And he was begging. Artemis was curious about what was so good about this show.  
'But this is Wally!' A voice in the back of her head hissed. 'We can't trust him! Hes probably gonna make you watch some news story about him or he'll make you watch porn.' She could see Wally doing porn.  
'You're right,' she thought back. 'I am definetly not going to say yes.'  
Still, ten seconds later, she found herself being dragged over to the couch while Wally babbled on about something having to do with a guy named Ted and a mother.  
'Welp, looks like we're watching porn,' the little voice said.  
He picked up the remote with his face practically glowing and clicked on Netflix. Then, a ding! was heard from the kitchen. Wally dashed over to the microwave and came back with a fairly large bowl of popcorn.  
By then, Netflix had loaded and Artemis was a little nervous. Oliver would kill Wally if he showed her porn... Then again, that wouldn't exactly be so bad... But then Ollie would kill her for watching it, so maybe it would be best if it wasn't porn.  
She was startled out of her trance by Wally. "You ready?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear. She nodded slowly and hesitantly. Then Wally clicked on season one of 'How I Met Your Mother.'

Five hours later, Artemis was laughing so hard she was crying. Wally was right there next to her.  
"See, I told you it was awesome, Arty," Wally said in between giggles, and Artemis couldn't even correct him she was laughing so hard.

She made a mental note to never doubt what Wally wants to watch ever again.

2) Robin

A 9 year old Dick Grayson sat on the couch in the manor, listening intently to an 11 year old Wally West, who was describing one of his favorite movies. Dick couldn't make out the storyline of the show because most of what Wally was saying was nonsense.  
"Dude you've gotta watch it," Wally said excitedly.  
Dick thought for a minute. "No," he said.  
"Please?" Wally said, whipping out his best puppy eyes.  
"Please, Wallly, I made that look," Dick stated.  
"Ok how about this. We watch some of it, and if you don't like it, which I doubt highly that you wouldn't, considering you're you, I'll turn it off. Deal?" Wally said, holding out his hand for Dick to shake.  
Dick thought it over for a minute, before deciding that it was a good deal, and that if he didn't like it, they could just watch tv like normal people.  
Dick shook Wally's hand before Wally wooshed off and back in seconds, a DVD in his hand.  
He put it into the DVD player and the movie menu came up.  
Cirque Du Soleil: Worlds Away

About two hours later, Dick was sitting in awe of the movie. The beginning had brought up a couple bad memories, but as soon as that ended, everything got so much better. The acrobat part especial reminded him of the circus.  
"And there's more?" Dick asked.  
"Yeah man, there's..." Wally paused and counted on his fingers, "well, a lot."  
"Can we watch them?" Dick asked.  
"Sure. How about a sleepover party eh?" Wally said smoothly, already knowing the answer.  
"Yeah!"

A few hours later, Batman could be found, waiting in the Batcave for a certain protege to show up for patrol. After five minutes, Batman went upstairs to get Dick when he heard shouts of "Wow!" and "I know, right?" coming from the living room.  
He went in and saw Dick and Wally sitting and watching a Cirque Du Soleil movie. The exact series he'd opted to avoid in case it made Dick upset.  
"Maybe this is the first step in his healing, Master Bruce," a voice came from behind him.  
Batman had to restrain himself from whipping around when he heard Alfred, the only person who could sneak up on him, behind him. He turned around and saw Alfred studying the boys with a smile. He was holding a couple trays of sliders ('Probably for Wally,' a voice in his brain supplied).  
He allowed a small smile onto his face as he turned back around to look at the boys, "Yeah, maybe it is."  
Dick didn't go on patrol that night.

3)Superboy

Connor didn't change often. He didn't really change clothes. He had two pairs of the same pants, two of the same shirts (except for his school shirt, which really wasn't all that different), and a six pack of socks. He didn't really like changes. Which was probably why he had never thought he'd want to change off of the static channel. That is, until Wally came speeding in, speaking in loud but rushed words.

"GuysIgotthismoviethatlookssoawesomeandwehavetowatchitrightnow!" he shouted.

"What?" Connor shouted back, used to this since it happened so often.

Wally came speeding into the main room and found Connor watching the static on the tv. "Yo! SB you've gotta watch this with me," Wally said excitedly.

"But I'm watching my favorite show right now," Connor tried to reason, but Wally was having none of that.

"But you always watch that! Don't you wonder what else is in the world of television?" Wally asked, waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

"No, not real-" Connor started but Wally cut him off.

"Great, I'll just put it in and we'll get started," he said, then he put the movie in and pressed play. Connor was about to get up, when Wally looked at him, deadly serious, and said with his best mom voice, "No. You sit right back down. You are going to try something new whether you like it or not."

Connor had never seen this side of Wally, and, deciding that he seemed pretty dangerous right now, sat back down.

"Alright. I promise you're gonna like this one."

Connor looked at him skeptically but said nothing.

"Now, this is Guardians Of The Galaxy. It's really kinda confusing at the beginning so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me," Wally stated nonchalantly.

Connor sighed. This was going to be a long night.

About an hour later, the rest of the team walked into the Cave, surprised to hear shouts coming from the main room.  
They ran in to find... Connor watching a movie with Wally? Connor was asking why a raccoon was threatening a person that it was going to shoot them when the people were bigger and could easily just kick it, while Wally was trying to explain how it helps with the story.  
The team sat in awe of Wally. They (with the exception of Wally) had been trying to get Connor to watch something other than static for months now, and Wally did it. They decided that they'd join them.  
Thus, movie night was born.  
Oh and Wally made sure that Connor got to enjoy every genre of movie. From Action to Musical to Chick Flick. And he was there for every single genre except the horror ones, which Connor found a little weird, but didn't question it.

4)Kaldur

Kaldur was peacefully reading in his room in the Cave when a sudden bang bang bang! jolted him out of his trance. He calmly got up and walked over to his door to find Wally there, a goofy grin gracing his features.  
"Hello Wally. Is there something you need?" he asked.  
"Um, yeah. I have this movie that has some facts that may or may not be true, but only you would know. Plus it's a really good movie series that I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy," Wally said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean, unless your super busy. We can do it later, I'll be here all weekend since my parents are out of town."  
"I'll be happy to answer your questions," Kaldur said and started heading out into the main room.  
"Oh, ok." Wally had honestly expected him to be busy.  
Kaldur wondered what was ahead for him, and was questioning his decision until he saw the menu of the movie.  
The Little Mermaid.  
Of course, Kaldur thought.  
He sat down and Wally clicked play.

When the movies ended, Kaldur blinked. Then he blinked again.  
Wally stared at him expectantly, but Kaldur wasn't sure what he was expecting.  
"That was a good movie, Wally," he said finally and Wally breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I thought you'd like it. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" he asked.  
"That sounds like fun," Kaldur said.  
"Great! Now, question one: do mermaids really exist?"  
Kaldur laughed. This was going to be fun.

5) Miss Martian  
Megan was cooking in the kitchen when Wally came in.  
"Hey, beautiful. How's it going?"  
"It's going pretty good, how about you?"  
"Not so great. I've got this documentary to watch for school and it looks like no fun at all. Though, it might be more fun if I had someone to watch it with," he said with a wink.  
"Wally, I'm really busy right now-" Wally cut her off.  
"Great! We'll do it after you're done!" he said, then he sped off.  
Megan sighed. Oh well, she thought, might as well.

Wally sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. Megan sat down next to him and noticed Wally had a notepad.  
Huh, so I guess he really is doing homework, she thought.  
The title came up on the screen.  
Supersize Me.

"Wow," Megan whispered. "I didn't realize McDonalds was so unhealthy..."  
She looked over and saw Wally smiling at her. His notepad had nothing on it.  
"Hey, weren't you supposed to take notes?" she asked accusingly.  
"Well, yeah, but I already did and I figured that since you're into food and all that, you'd like it," he grinned.  
"Aw Wally that's so thoughtful!" Megan exclaimed.  
"Yeah," Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"Thanks Wally."  
"Anything for you, beautiful," he said genuinely.

+1) Wally  
"Hey peoples!" Robin said, waltzing in through the zeta tube.  
"Hey Robin."  
"Hello."  
"Mm."  
"Sup."  
"Guess what I got!" Robin said in a sing song voice.  
Nobody said anything. Then Artemis said sarcastically, "Oh please, great Robin, the anticipation is killing us all."  
Robin somehow appeared right beside her, "Well, Princess-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"-I decided that since Wally is so good to us, showing us movies we like all the time, and since he's never seen a horror movie, that I'd show him one."  
"Wow, that's a good idea," Megan said.  
"I know right?" Robin replied.  
"What movie did you get?" Connor asked.  
I hacked a bunch of data systems and got The Lazarus Effect. I wanted to start him off with something less scary since it's his first time."  
Artemis perked up at the mention of the movie. "Man, that was a really good movie."  
"Right? So where is the Walman anyway?"  
"I don't know, probably-"  
She was cut off by the computer announcing Wally's arrival.  
"-coming in right now," Artemis finished.  
"Hey! Guys, girl, Artemis. How's it going?"  
"Hey KF! I brought a movie!" Robin exclaimed, running up to him like an excited child.  
"Ooh! What movie?"  
"The Lazarus Effect. Man you will not believe how hard it was to get this one," Robin babbled on, unaware of how deathly pale Wally's face had gotten.  
When Wally finally found his voice, he said, in the calmest voice he could manage, "The Lazarus Effect? As in, the horror movie?"  
"Yeah, why?" Robin asked, confused.  
Wally sped up his thoughts to find an excuse, and a second later, he said, "Well, it's just, I'm not allowed to watch horror movies."  
"Ha, yeah, but when have you ever followed the rules?" Robin said teasingly.  
"Yeah, but I, um, also made a New Years resolution-"  
"Those are made to be broken," he said quickly. "What's going on Wally?" he asked with concern, finally noticing Wally's face.  
"Nothing, it's just, um, I... I have to go," Wally said quickly before speeding out of the Cave.  
"What was that about?" Artemis asked.  
"I don't know," Robin answered.

Wally came back the next day.  
"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.  
"Hey Wals."  
"Sup Baywatch?"  
"Mmph."  
"Heyo!"  
"Hello, Wally. Are you feeling better?" Kaldur asked.  
"Feeling better?" Wally asked, confused.  
"Remember yesterday you kinda flipped out?" Robin asked.  
"Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm doing better," Wally replied.  
"Great. Now we can watch the movie," Robin said excitedly.  
"Umm, no thanks guys. I don't really do horror movies," Wally said as nonchalantly as possible.  
"What? Don't tell me the Wallman is scared," Artemis mocked.  
"Course not, Arty-"  
"Don't call me that."  
"-I just don't do horrors."  
"Any specific reasons why?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah." Wally said while he pulled out the supplies for a jumbo sandwich.  
"Want to expand on that?" Robin asked.  
"Nope," Wally said, sitting down next to Robin, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Well until I have a valid reason, we're going to watch it," Robin said.  
Wally choked on his sandwich. Robin didn't (read: pretended not to) notice, and started the movie.  
Wally sat, paralyzed through the whole movie. His eyes never left the screen, and Robin had to admit, he was kind of worried.  
When the movie ended, no one moved for a couple minutes until Megan bursted out laughing, and eventually everyone except Wally was laughing too.  
When they were finished laughing, they took notice of how Wally hadn't moved yet.  
Robin waved a hand in front of Wally's face, "Yo! Earth to Wally, you ok?"  
Wally sucked in a shaky breath, which put everyone on edge, and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. I'm... Uh, I'm gonna go now."  
And Wally got up, and walked to the bathroom.  
When Wally got into the restroom, he let the small shield he had up go down. He ran to the toilet and threw up.  
You see, there's a reason that speedsters don't watch horror movies. Their mind takes in character developement very quickly, and in Wally's case, compares the characters in the movie to his real life friends.  
Clay had been Robin, juvenile yet genius. Eva had been Megan, sweet and caring, but still insecure. Nico had been most like Kaldur to Wally, he was cool and collected mostly. Frank had been Connor, logical until the death of his love and then spiraling downward until Eva snapped him out of it. And last but not least, Zoe had been Artemis. He wasn't very much effected by her since she hadn't chosen to go down that route, but before she had been clever, charming, fierce but sweet. Her character had been easiest to handle.  
So, basically, Wally's brain hadn't just experienced the deaths of some random people, he experienced Artemis killing his new family and it had been terrifying.  
Back to the present, Wally was slumped over the toilet, puking up whatever had been left. Which wasn't too much, considering he hadn't finished his sandwich.  
Their were a couple knocks and voices at the door, but Wally was too out of it to register them. When he finished, he flushed the toilet, washed his face, and stumbled out of the restroom in a daze.  
The team watched on worriedly as Wally reached the couch, grabbed his sandwich, and plopped down to eat it. Once he was finished, slightly less dazed, he calmly walked over to the DVD player, opened it, pulled out the DVD and cracked it in two before throwing it away.  
That's when he finally took notice that he had an audience.  
He spoke in his most calm voice, "Speedsters don't do horror movies. Our brains overdo it. You all just died, except Artemis, who killed you all."  
Then, much to everyone's shock, Artemis went up to Wally and smacked him in the side of the head.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"I just think that it's stupid that you think I would be the one to get electrocuted. If it's gonna be anyone who forgets to take off their stupid ring, it'll be Ms Jewelry over there."  
"Oh really? And what's that around your neck?"  
"Touché." she replied.  
Then, Robin walked up to Wally and said sorry for being a "nerd turd" and that he should've thought of that before all of this.  
Then everything went back to seminormal. Wally went over to Robin's one day and when he came back, Robin was holding up a horror movie and Wally was grinning and nodding enthusiastically.  
Apparently, Robin knows how to break an overworking brain.  
They watched a horror movie once a month.  
And Wally didn't ever overdrive on a horror again.


End file.
